


The Perfect Halloween

by queenlittlelion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pilot Costume, Trick or Treating, Witches of Dathomir Costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/pseuds/queenlittlelion
Summary: Rey and Ben hand out candy to trick or treaters on Halloween night.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Perfect Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts).



> This story was born from Amy Wishman's Halloween candy prompt. Thank you.

All children had to stop by the houses in their neighborhood before the sunset, those were the town rules. Rey didn’t let the new ordinance bring her spirits down, though. All that mattered to her was that kids came to the house.

As October 31st inched closer, Rey could hardly contain her excitement. Every Saturday she and Ben would go grocery shopping and every Saturday she’s put at least three bags of candy into their cart. She didn’t think he noticed at first, but of course, he did. He noticed everything about her.

She realized she’d been caught on their third shopping trip since grocery stores began putting out Halloween candy. Immediately the tips of her ears and her cheeks burned pink. She moved to put the candy back, but Ben shook his head. His large hands reached out and covered hers, stopping her. Reaching past her, he picked up another bag and placed it in the cart.

Rey couldn’t help it. Every kid that dropped by their house would receive full-sized candy bars and as much as they wanted. She remembered, all too well, her childhood in Jakku and feeling like there was never enough. No child that visited her house would feel that feeling, at least not on a magical night like Halloween.

Because she’d accumulated so much candy throughout October, Rey was more than ready, this particular Friday night. They’d made plans. After they passed out candy, she and Ben would visit Rose, Finn, and Poe at their house for a movie night. But first, first they had to hand out candy.

Ben was dressed as a pilot. Of course, he looked good. The navy suit clung to his large frame in all the right ways. His hat sat cocked on his head. Rey didn’t know if that was laziness or swagger. Either way, it looked good on Ben. As for Rey herself, she was dressed as a witch. Red cloth was wrapped around her. Ben had picked it up for her. She’d mentioned it casually one afternoon. She wanted to be a witch for Halloween, but not an ordinary one. Unfortunately, she hadn’t had any other specifications other than that. So, it was a wonderful surprise when he returned home with the unusual looking costume. 

“I ordered it online,” he’d explained. “The packaging said it was a Witches of Dathomir costume. Is this… is this unique enough?”

In response, she’d thrown her arms around him and pulled him close.

“This is perfect.”

Finally, it was Halloween night. Ben was in the hall, running his hands through his feathery hair as he mused on whether he wanted to wear his sunglasses or not. It completed the outfit, but it was getting darker. He’d barely decided when he heard approaching footsteps. He turned and there was Rey. She was beautiful in her costume. He almost asked her to call the whole night off, but the look on her face stopped him. She was excited and, if he was being honest, so was he. Before he could say anything, she stole his aviator shades and took off running. He caught her easily, bringing her into his arms and swinging her around playfully. He placed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

“C’mon. The kids should be here soon,” he told her.

They headed for the kitchen. The island was filled with bowls and bags of candy. They had chocolate, licorice, gummy candy, anything a child could think of or want. Both picked their starting bowls and headed for the door. They arrived just in time to be met with the chime of the bell. They opened the door and were immediately greeted by a parent and a purple dragon.

“Rawr!” The child growled.

Both Rey and Ben feigned fear.

“Please don’t eat us, oh ferocious dragon!” Ben cried.

“We offer candy as a sacrifice,” Rey added.

Both put plenty of candy into the child’s bucket.

“Thank you,” the dragon shouted before taking off down the street.

They didn’t have to wait long for the next trick or treater. The next time they opened the door they were greeted by a princess and her grandmother. Immediately Ben was bowing, and Rey gave a curtsy.

“Your majesty,” Rey said as she gave the girl candy.

“Thank you for visiting your fair subjects. May your reign be long.”

They closed the door and Rey nearly collapsed in a fit of laughter.

“She was too cute.”

“She was adorable. Her tiara was-”

“Too big,” Rey finished. “Totally adorable.”

A mermaid in a wagon came to their house next. Ben made sure to give an extra chocolate bar to the teen sibling tasked with carting the mermaid around all night. The sun was beginning to set and still more people came. Word had gotten out. The Solos were the best place to get candy. Not only did they give a lot, but they also interacted with your costume.

As the night went one Rey ran back and forth between the kitchen and the front door, replenishing candy. Eventually, they made it down to their last bag. Just as she was about to approach the door, Rey stopped and glanced out the front window. A young boy, dressed as a cupcake, seemed like he was about to cry. Ben was on eye level with him, the child’s mother a few feet away.

“What is it, buddy?” Ben asked. His tone was gentle and patient.

The child looked back at their mother.

“He’s a little self-conscious,” she answered. “He loves Halloween, but he didn’t want to come out because he didn’t want anyone to ask him about his scar.”

Rey couldn’t see whatever mark adorned the boy’s face, but it was obvious that Ben could.

“I have a scar too,” he replied taking off his sunglasses.

“You’re like me!” The child said, eyes wide.

Ben smiled. “I am. That’s how I know your scar is nothing to be ashamed of.”

Rey decided to appear in that moment.

“I think this cupcake deserves all the treats.”

She practically poured all the candy into the child’s bowl. The mother and young boy said their goodbyes and the street grew quiet. Rey and Ben sat on their front porch, no more candy in sight. Soon they’d head over to their friends for a double date, but for the moment it was just them. They were sitting on the porch, sharing a drink, and enjoying the night. 

Ben flicked his eyes to Rey. 

“Was it a good Halloween?” He asked.

She gave a small smile before nodding.

“It was perfect. I love you but when I saw you handing out that candy, and talking to those kids I…”

She faltered and Ben searched her eyes, trying to figure out whatever she was attempting to convey. Rey kissed him then. It wasn’t long before he was kissing her back. Pulling her into his lap and holding her close. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. 

“Poe, Finn, and Rose are waiting for us. We have to go soon,” Rey sighed. 

“I know. I know.”

He kissed her one more time before letting her up. Rey stood and turned back, offering her hand to him. He laced his fingers through hers. Together they locked up their house and began walking down the street to their friends. Surrounded by loved ones, that was the perfect way to end the perfect Halloween.


End file.
